The widespread use of sucrose as a dietary constituent has resulted in the magnification of dental caries. Periodically, local and national programs are developed which are designed to curb the sucrose-delay syndrome. Currently, dental caries can be partially controlled by fluoridation of water supplies, antibiotics, certain types of immunological reactions, or the use of dextranase, a glucan-degrading enzyme. Only fluoridation has been effective for controlling caries in terms of mass populations. In the proposed research, we plan to synthesize new derivatives of sucrose which may have potential benefit in reducing the incidence of caries. The plan is to develop site-directed irreversible enzyme inhibitors (affinity labels) for Streptococcus mutans glucosyltransferases, key bacterial enzymes implicated in the initiation and maintenance of carious lesions. The affinity labels will consist of sucrose molecules to which have been added chemically reactive groups that can irreversibly inactivate sucrose-binding enzymes. This research is a new and alternate approach to the prevention of caries. The affinity labels will be synthesized, characterized and tested for their capacity to selectively inactivate S. mutans glucoslytransferases. Additional experiments will evaluate the effectiveness of the affinity labels to inhibit insoluble and soluble glucan synthesis and to inhibit the adherence of S. mutants to smooth surfaces. Ideally, properly designed and effective affinity labels could be added to foods, beverages, etc., and result in the enhancement of oral health. These studies may reveal new and important leads to combatting dental caries, and concomitantly enhance the public's willingness to use sucrose with confidence.